Hangman
by AudTheOdd
Summary: AU-HxK: Never had a clue guessing statements with a simple doodle along side can go beyond it's purpose. Read and Review! First chapter is the prologue. ON HIATUS: will be updated once Little by little is done


**This is basically a one shot AU story, but since the prologue ended up being long, I'll have to put the main story on another chapter. Be aware of grammar errors.**

**PS: Hang-man, is the game, but it only occurs on the main story, so it does not revolve in this chapter(The Prologue) for right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA nor the game Hang-man.**

**

* * *

**

**Hang-Man**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

2008 May, Spring was ending, and Summer was coming soon, which means another school year had ended, the Juniors had an assembly that morning, all of them were sent to the auditorium.

"What's the assembly going to be about?" "How long is the assembly?" "I can't stay long! I have practice test 2nd period." Bunch of Juniors were murmuring and whispering while crowding inside. As soon as everyone took their seat, The whole student body walked on the stage, taking their seat also, except for one who took the wooden podium, with a mic attached on top.

"Alright 3rd year's!" The president of the student council started "As so you know, this year is ending soon enough, and with a blink of an eye, it's our--- the 4th year's, graduation. We called the Juniors here, because It's time for you guys to run the student body council office, If you are interested in making the decisions on the next school year's dances, occasions, festivals or random activities, please apply. You guys will be the one to help out your graduating year, the new comers, freshmen and making your last year at Hakusenkan, the best year you'll never forget! Applications will be at the office desk. They are due by the end of the week. The first 20 students who turn in the application, will be pulled out on one of their classes for an interview, and we will determine who got the position of what, according to your answers on the application and how your interview went. Please do not hesitate! That is all, thank you! " the president ended his announcement and went off stage along with the rest of the student body council.

"Hikari!" a voice called out in the crowd.

"Huh?" Hikari turned herself around looking for the person who called her name.

"Right here!" the person waved a hand in the air

Hikari tippy toed, trying to find the person's hand. "Oh!" She noticed the purple hair and the brown hair "Akira! Tadashi!" Hikari ran towards them.

"Are you planning on running?" Akira asked her.

"Um.. I might."

"Well you should!" Akira exclaimed "You love school events, especially festivals and you're very energetic, you can motivate those new freshmen to raise their school spirits! You should run for President!"

"Umm... Ok then!" Hikari smiled

"How about you bear-lady?" Tadashi glanced at Akira. "Are you running for something?"

Akira gave him a death glare, and following a huge forced punch on his face, sending him off outside the Auditorium doors.

"Ne, Takishima could run for President too, since he's very well organize." said Hikari

"The beast!?! but Hikari, you're way better than him! besides, he's away for a month because of his dying Grandpa. He'll probably be back summer already."

'Oh yeah, he left a week ago.' Hikari sighed. "I'll think about it first. Anyways, I'll be going now before I get marked late for Pre-Calculus. Bye Akira!" she gave her a hug and ran off to the other direction.

"Bye, Hikari-chan! meet us up at Lunch!" Akira waved.

While Hikari was jogging towards the building, she was already thinking over of running as student council president. 'President...? that seems like a big responsibility...' she thought. Just then festivals and other events went through her mind, she stopped jogging. "festivals? I get to decide on what to do for the whole year?... As greedy as it sounded, I'll go for it!" She shot her right arm up toward the sky, her hand in a fist and a huge grin plastered on her face.

_Ding, Dong, Ding!_

"WAAAAH!! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!!" Hikari quickly sprinted to the buildings.

**----ooOoo----**

A week after the last assembly. Another meeting was called, this time it for the entire school students.

"Hello everyone!" The student president began. "Last week, we had been busy looking for the new student body council for next year. Only 18 Juniors had turned in applications, and 14 went to the interview, the others weren't here at the time. It took us a while to determine who will be in each position, but without further ado, I'll introduce your new Student body council!"

After the assembly, a bunch of Juniors gathered around Hikari.

"Congratulation! You're going to be the best student president!" "You're gonna do great!" "What's your plan for the dances and other events next year?" they all greeted and asked her questions.

And all she could reply was "Thanks" "Um.. I don't know yet" and a grin.

"WHAT?! How did I end up only Vice-President!? why couldn't I be the President instead of Hanazono?! WHY?!?!" Hajime was holding on to the current student president's leg, begging to change his position, but the student president didn't bother answering him and continued dragging him.

"Wow, Hajime wanted to be in your position Hikari. Students must envy you." said Finn.

"Hehe, but I wasn't really expecting to be President" She scratched her head.

"Oh? How come?" the blond asked

"HIKARI!!!" Akira run towards Hikari in lightning speed. She ran in the middle of the crowd, bumping, hitting, and injuring students.

"Akira!" Hikari smiled

"Congratulations!!!" She gave her bestfriend a hug attack. "I knew it! I knew you were gonna win!!" She exclaimed

"Hehehehehe, thanks."

"Congrats Hikari!" Tadashi said. "This calls for a celebration! Akira, can you make your famous pastries? please???" He pleaded.

"Is food the only thing you look forward to?!" A throbbing vein popped out of Akira's head.

"Um. Ye--" without finishing his answer, he was already at the other side of the place. "--s"

"Gosh, that Tadashi...!" Akira growled.

"Hey Hikari! Congrats!" Ryuu, came up from behind.

"Ah! Ryuu!" Hikari turn around and faced him "Thanks!"

Finn faced the other way, her face, turning red.

Ryuu noticed, he blushed also. "H-he-hey F-Finn!" he stammered

"Oh, Ryuu! Hi!" She smiled at him.

"H-how are you?" Ryuu walked towards her, and started a conversation.

Hikari a few feet away from them, watched as she smiled. 'They're so cute together.' She looked over her shoulder, noticing, Tadashi begging for forgiveness from Akira and while she ignores him and then yells. She giggled. Just then, she felt something. Her smile faded, she felt lonely just getting surrounded by two of her friends who was with their love one. Hikari sighed. "I'll just wait." she said.

"I see... So what are you--" Ryuu was cut off when he felt his phone vibrated. "Um, hold on." He took it out and the screen showed 1 new message, he opened it:

_"I'll be there on the last of day school, go to the beach straight, I prepared a bonfire for us celebrate."_

**----ooOoo----**

It was a few days left before summer break.

"Welcome to your first meeting new student body" The president greeted them. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but the rest of the student body couldn't make it for today's meeting because they are preparing the things we need for our graduation ceremony, even I have to be there, but I can't cancel this one, because I will be telling you guys' first 3 jobs for next year. first things first, Are the upcoming events. The 1st year's registrations, that will be the very first task you guys are doing, don't worry, we'll be helping you with that one, but remember that this will happen in the 2nd to the last week of your summer. Sometimes you guys will be sacrificing things to get the job done, it was also one of the questions we asked you during the interview."

The new student body nodded in unison.

"Alright, next event, somewhere in the 4th week when school starts, will be "Club information" All of the clubs will be holding a small stand during lunch and afterschool, for students to join as many clubs as they can. Next will be Homecoming week, a festival should be hold someday during the week, with different activities, such as performances and games. There will be a class competition, whoever class shows the most school spirit and raise more money from the fundraisers they hold, wins, and then after 2 days from the festival, should be a homecoming dance, The reservation was made at the Sakura blossom Hotel. You guys are lucky, last year's homecoming dance was in a small place, this time it's a huge hall."

"I know." Hajime said. "See how much school spirit I showed this year?" He was still trying to convince the president on changing his position.

"Anyways, those are the first 3 HUGE tasks, yes I have to be honest, it'll be stressful and frustrating, but don't give up, you guys decided to run for student body council, and you guys cannot be replaced by anyone. Take note on that, no one can quit. So you guys all have to work together, get to know each other first." The president smiled "Any questions?"

All of them stayed quiet, but one raised their hand.

"No I will not change the positions anymore, Hajime!" The president didn't bother hearing his question.

"WHY?!"

Hikari raised her hand

"Yes, Ms President?"

"What is the theme for homecoming?" she asked

"Midnight mystery, It's kind of cool, because you guys can make the things all mysterious, like each table, theres a message in a bottle or a masquerade mask."

They all agreed.

"Anything else?... ok, Just contact me on my cellphone if you guys have any. Dismiss!"

After the meeting, Hikari was walked outside the school gates, Her mind was too occupied with plans for their tasks, especially the festival and the homecoming dance. 'Midnight mystery?'

**----ooOoo----**

The last day of school came, it was summer now. The seniors had graduated and Hikari and them just turned seniors of Hakusenkan. Everyone was happy and excited, some cried because some familiar faces will be moving to different places. Goals are being written, 'Things I need to do during the summer' and some 'Things to do before graduation'.

Hikari smiled as she took her time walking towards the gates, 'Well, the senio-- I mean alumni's are going to college and I'm a senior now also, the Student president, which means I have to do a lot of things next year.' she thought. 'And it's summer, I don't even know what do' Hikari stopped walking and looked up at the sky. 'I wish I could spend summer with _you_'

"Hikari!" Akira called out "Com' on! we're going to the beach!"

She had a puzzled face, 'Beach? Oh who cares! It's summer!' Hikari smiled and jogged towards them. "Ok!"

**----ooOoo----**

"Aaah! I love going to the beach!" Hikari put her stuffs on the table, she took off her top and pants, wearing a tank-top, boyshorts and her undergarment. She ran towards the water along with Megumi, Jun, and Tadashi.

Ryuu and Akira was sitting down by the table watching them splash water around.

"So where is he?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know, but he just told me to go to this beach because he prepared a bonfire...?"

"Wow, he wants her to be surprise huh?" Akira giggled.

"I guess" Ryuu nodded.

**-----**

"Are we the only people here in the beach?" Hikari asked Tadashi

"I don't know." he answered and looked at Megumi and Jun.

The twins knew the reason, they didn't tell her the surprise so they decided to lie.

"Ah, Ye---" Jun was cut off

"Oh! Never mind! There's someone coming! Right there!" Hikari waved her hand towards the person walking to their place. "Hi there!" She grinned.

Tadashi and the twins glanced at the person, same with Ryuu and Akira, Just then, after seeing who it was, they didn't have anything else to say, but left it to Hikari's reaction.

Hikari glanced back at the them. "So we're not alone here at the beach" She said, and turn her head around, suddenly, her smiled disappeared, her eyes widen, surprise at what she's seeing. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Did you _miss_ me?"

Hikari knew it was going to be one great summer ahead.

**End of Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like it so far? :) I hope it's ok. Review please! and I'll update soon. Thank you!**

**PS: Hikari and Kei aren't dating... yet. ((;  
**


End file.
